


Four Times Matt Fell For Janice

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Four times in his life, Matt fell for Janice





	Four Times Matt Fell For Janice

**Author's Note:**

> This came up on the Heroes Random Generator (Matt/Janice/Fall), and a plot bunny was born. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Title: Four Times Matt Fell For Janice  
Author: flying_monkees  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Matt/Janice  
Summary: Four times in his life, Matt fell for Janice  
Spoilers: Season 1  
Warnings: Sex  
Notes: This came up on the Heroes Random Generator (Matt/Janice/Fall), and a plot bunny was born. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

The first time Matt fell for Janice was the day they meet.

He was coming out of the coffee shop, hands full, when he bumped into someone. Trying not to spill the coffees he had, he fell to the ground with an "Omph!"

"I'm so sorry! Are you all right? Here, let me help you." A soft voice said from above.

Matt looked up to see a pretty brunette standing over him, her hand held out. Turning red, he set the cups down on the ground so he could get up.

"I'm all right, are you? I didn't mean to bump into you. I guess I didn't see you standing there." He said as he brushed the dirt off his pants. The pretty girl picked up the cups and held them out too him.

"I'm fine. I think your coffees made it. Are they for you and your girlfriend?"

Matt looked at the girl, surprised. "Girlfriend? No, no girlfriend. It's for my partner."

"Oh." The girl sounded disappointed. Matt realized what he had said.

"No! That's not what I meant! I'm a cop." He could feel the heat rising on his face.

"Oh!" She smiled. "My name's Janice Sorenson."

"Matt. Matt Parkman."

"Well, Matt, Matt Parkman. Are you sure you're okay?"

Matt laughed. "Just call me Matt. Please. I'm fine."

"Well Matt. I'd better be going. Have a nice day, try and be careful out there, 'kay?"

"I will. You too." He watched Janice walk down the block. Shaking his head, he started back to the car.

"Who was that?" His partner asked.

"Some girl. She bumped into me."

"I wouldn't mind bumping into that myself!" John laughed.

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, well, I'll never see her again, so it doesn't matter."

The second time Matt fell for Janice was the night they went out on their first date.

It had been three days since he had bumped into the brunette on the street. Every once in a while he'd see her face in his mind, especially when he was bored. But he never thought he'd see her again, at least, not until he looked up from his desk to see her standing over him.

"Hi Officer Parkman, do you remember me?"

"Janice, right? How are you, have a seat." He moved some papers from the chair next to the desk.

"Thank you. I actually came because I had a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight? I'm still feeling guilty for bumping into you the other day and I'd like to make it up too you." She smiled at him.

Matt just looked at her, dumbfounded. He couldn't think of an excuse to say no. "I-I think I could manage that. What time?"

"Is 7 o'clock okay for you? Or is that too early?"

"No, that's fine. Where would you like to go?" He stammered, feeling like an idiot.

"I thought we could go to this new Italian place that's down the block from my apartment. My address is 10294 Daly Street, Apartment 205. I'll see you about 7 then?" Matt just nodded his head. "Good. See you later Officer Parkman." She got up and left the room.

"So, you're going out on a date, huh?" John grinned at him.

"I guess so." Matt watched Janice leave the station.

Matt stood outside Janice's apartment, nervously smoothing out his suit jacket. He hadn't been out on a date in years and he felt self-conscious. He just hoped he didn't make a complete idiot out of himself tonight. He knocked on the door.

Janice opened the door. Her soft yellow dress accented her curves and it made her look even more beautiful then she had in the station. Matt gulped. "I brought you some flowers. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I brought you some daises."

"Daises? I love daises. Just let me put these in some water, come on in." She turned, heading into the kitchen.

Matt entered the apartment, taking a look around. Her apartment was neat and homey. Pictures of family hung on the wall and there were knick-knacks on the shelves.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. It's not much, but I call it home." She grinned at him. "Should we go then?"

"Sure."

They walked to the restaurant, talking softly. They sat down at their table, ordering a meal and continued talking. Matt found out that Janice was actually not from the area originally, she had moved to L.A. from Nebraska and was attending college. It was her junior year and she was getting her degree in business management. He told her about going through the academy and being on the force for a year. They ate, enjoying each others company.

After dinner, they walked back to Janice's apartment. Outside her door, Matt suddenly felt embarrassed, he wasn't sure if he should kiss her or not. He wanted to, but he wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"I had a wonderful time Matt. Thank you."

"So did I Janice. Would-would you like to go out again, sometime?" Matt held his breath.

"I'd like that Matt. Goodnight." Janice leaned forward, kissing him.

Matt didn't remember walking home.

The third time Matt fell for Janice was the first night they made love.

They had been dating for three months and they had spent as much time together as they could. It wasn't easy, between Janice's school schedule and Matt's work schedule, but they tried.

Matt was sitting on the couch; Janice curled up next to him. They were watching an old black and white movie. Matt couldn't remember the name of it, but it was interesting. At least it was when Janice wasn't shifting next too him. Every time she moved, he could feel the heat rising off of her, making him uncomfortable.

Matt put his arm around her, snuggling her closer. His pants felt tight, but he tried to ignore it. He shifted, trying to get more comfortable, when Janice looked up at him.

"Are you okay Matt?"

"I'm fine Janice; I'm just…trying to get comfortable." He could feel his face getting red. She glanced up at him.

"What?" He asked, looking back down at her. She didn't say anything. She reached up, taking his face in her hands and kissed him.

Her soft lips moved against his, teasing his mouth open. When it did, she slipped her tongue in, tasting his tongue with hers. Deepening the kiss, she shifted on the couch so she was lying on her back, pulling Matt down with her.

Matt ran his hands up her back, reaching her bra. Looking into her eyes, he waited for permission. Janice broke the kiss, lifting her back so Matt would have easier access. Getting her unvoiced okay, he unhooked her bra and ran his hands around to the front to cup her breasts. Moaning, Janice arched her back at his touch.

Matt buried his face into her neck, nuzzling. Moving slightly so he wouldn't crush her, he felt his balance shifting. Before he knew it, he landed on the floor with a thump, hitting his head hard, pulling Janice down on top of him. They looked at each other with surprise, and then started laughing.

"Maybe we should move somewhere a little more, conducive, to what we're doing." Janice laughed.

Matt nodded his head, still laughing. Janice got up, holding out a hand to help Matt up. When he got too his feet, he grabbed Janice in his arms, lifting her up and carrying her off to the bedroom.

Getting to the bed, he carefully set Janice down, crawling into the bed with her. Janice unbuttoned Matt's shirt, helping him remove it. Matt carefully lifted Janice's shirt over her head. Quickly, they each unbuttoned their pants, getting totally undressed. Matt lay there, staring at Janice's body.

"What?" She giggled. "You're making me feel self-conscious."

"No, don't feel that way. I-I just can't get over how beautiful you are. Everything about you takes my breath away." He nuzzled her neck again, letting his hands roam over her body.

"Oh!" Janice moaned, arching into Matt's touch again. His one hand cupped a breast while the other traveled down her stomach and cupped her mound. He started kissing her as he took a finger and let it slide into her moist entrance, slowly rubbing.

Janice bucked her hips at the touch, crying out into Matt's mouth. Reaching down with her own hand, she cupped his sac, gently giving it a squeeze. Her other hand reached around his neck, burying it into his hair and gripping tight.

Matt's own moan mingled with Janice's. He slipped another finger into her while her hand went from his sac to his cock, stroking gently up, letting a finger scratch softly at the head before traveling back down. Matt felt himself grow harder with each stroke.

Shifting so he sank between Janice's legs, he took a nipple into his mouth, giving it a light bite before sucking on it. The sounds that were coming out of Janice were making his head swim and he didn't think he could last much longer. Carefully, he centered himself and entered her.

Janice nearly came off the bed. She cried out, raking her nails down Matt's back, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer. Matt increased the tempo, finding that perfect rhythm, his breath coming in short pants. She grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss.

Matt's tongue plundered Janice's mouth. He could feel himself coming to the edge, but he tried to hold off, he wanted to bring Janice to an orgasm before he came. He increased the tempo again, pulling back from the kiss and sucking on her nipples, switching from one to the other.

With a strangled cry, Janice came, shaking. Matt could feel her body, quivering below him, and that was enough to make him come with a roar. Collapsing gently on top of Janice, he exited her, rolling to his side.

"Wow! Just wow!" He panted, trying to catch his breath.

Janice laughed, turning to her side and cupping his face in her hand. "I take it that it was good for you too?"

"Baby, you have no idea." He laughed as he pulled her in close to cuddle.

The fourth time Matt fell for Janice was the day they got married.

Matt stood at the front of the church, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. Why did these things have to take forever? It seemed like he'd been standing up in front of the church for days. He glanced at his watch, seeing the minute hand had moved two spots since the last time he'd looked.

"Take it easy Matt. It's going to be okay." John whispered into his ear, smiling at Matt's nervousness.

"I know John, but what's _taking_ so long?" Matt glanced down the aisle again.

"Matt, you should know better by now. She's getting ready; women always take forever getting ready." John chuckled.

"Yeah, but she's been getting ready for _hours_!"

"Be patient man, it'll be over before you know it."

Matt glanced down the aisle again, looking for Janice. Not seeing her, he looked at his watch again. Another minute had passed. Shaking his head, John backed up, giving Matt up as a lost cause.

Five minutes later, when Matt had looked down the aisle for 15th time, he saw the bridesmaids lining up. Feeling the sweat rolling down his back, he knew Janice was back there, somewhere. He paid no attention to the girls coming down the aisle and lining up across from him and his best men.

Then the music changed. Matt glanced down the aisle again, looking for Janice. At first, there was no one there. And then he saw her. She took his breath away, she was so beautiful. The white dress she wore fit her like a glove, accentuating all her beautiful curves. The white veil she wore covered her face, but Matt could tell she was smiling. And only Matt could see that she was just as scared as he was. He could see it in the way that she gripped her dad's arm and the slight trembling in her legs. She seemed to float down the aisle towards him. When they reached the end, her dad lifted the veil, giving her a kiss before turning to Matt and shaking his hand, which surprised Matt. Taking Janice's hand in his, he helped her up to the dais.

Matt didn't remember most of the ceremony. He only remembered to say the right things at the right time and to turn to John for the rings. There was a little hiccup as John couldn't find the rings at first, making Matt panic a little. He felt a warm hand on his arm, turning to see Janice smiling at him. Calming down, he turned back to John to see that he had found them in his inside jacket pocket. John handed them to Matt with a look of embarrassment on his face. Matt grinned at him.

After they managed to get the rings on each others finger, they turned as the priest announced them to the people in attendance. Grinning like idiots, they jogged down the aisle to shouts and clapping hands.

While they piled into the limo, Matt couldn't stop grinning. He looked at Janice.

"Well, that went well, didn't it Mrs. Parkman?"

"It did indeed Mr. Parkman." Janice reached over, pulling Matt into a deep kiss.

They kissed and snuggled as the limo drove them too the reception.

Everyone had fun at the reception. There was plenty to eat, the music was good. People got out on the dance floor, making idiots of themselves, but that was okay, it was a wedding! Matt couldn't stop looking at Janice; she was so beautiful. When their slow dance started, he pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

"I love you Mr. Parkman, now and forever." Janice's face glowed with happiness.

"I love you too Mrs. Parkman, now and forever." Matt said with all of his heart.


End file.
